


Photographs

by masulevin



Series: Hazel Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Hazel has a suggestion to spice up an evening with Kaidan.





	Photographs

Kaidan’s still on her bed where she left him, stretched out across the blanket on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms, completely bare to her gaze. She grins as her eyes trace over the strong muscles of his arms and back down to the rounded, tantalizing curve of his bare ass.

Inspiration strikes, and she pulls up her omnitool to take a picture.

“Hey, K,” she calls, voice pitched low so anyone passing near her door won’t hear her talking to him. He turns his head over so he’s facing her, a lazy smile curling his lips before he realizes what she’s trying to do. She snaps the picture before he starts to frown.

“What are you doing?” he demands, sitting up and pulling the sheet over his lap to protect himself from any other pictures she might take.

She pulls the picture up and admires it for a second before dismissing the orange interface. She strips out of her sweats and climbs onto the bed next to him. She kneels by his side and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “What’s it look like I was doing?”

There’s a faint blush on his cheeks, and he doesn’t respond to her kiss. “What if someone sees?”

“You think I’m going to let someone use my omnitool without me around?” She pushes closer and climbs in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I can delete it if you want,” she offers, sincerely. “Or, I can encrypt it properly and  _ you  _ can take some pictures of  _ me. _ ” She leans in and nuzzles against his throat, so she can feel the second he makes his decision.

His breath catches in his throat, and he moves his hands from the small of her back to her ass. She smiles against his throat and scrapes her teeth against the pulse under his skin. 

“Really?” He uses his grip on her to tug her a little closer and leans his head back so she’ll have more room to kiss him. They’ve only just finished making love a few minutes ago, but the mood is turning and she can feel his cock hardening under the sheet between them.

She moves her lips to just under his collarbone, where his usual clothes will definitely hide any marks she leaves, and draws the skin between her lips. “Mhm…” she murmurs her answer against him as she leaves a bruise, then pulls away to add, “I trust you.”

Their eyes meet for a long moment, then he nods and closes the distance to capture her lips in a kiss. It’s hard, intense, and she muffles a laugh at his enthusiasm before he silences her with his tongue. 

They sit like that for several minutes, kissing and running hands overheated skin for long enough that she starts to wonder if he’s forgotten her offer to him. 

She shouldn’t have worried. When she pulls away for air, he turns them both so that his feet are resting on the floor, and she slips out of his lap to kneel between his legs. The sheet covering his lap moves as his cock bobs under it, a wet spot evident where he’d been grinding against her. He pulls the sheet out of the way and pushes it behind him on the bed, and she makes herself comfortable on her knees before him.

He pulls up his omnitool as she reaches out and takes his cock in her hand, and she beams up at him when his eyes drop closed in pleasure. His breath catches and then releases in a near-silent groan, and she bites her lower lip as she pumps him slowly. He finally forces his eyes open and meets her gaze before taking the photo.

She leans back slightly, still moving her hand over him in the way she knows he loves, and spreads her legs so he can see when she dips her other hand between them. His lips drop open as she presses two fingers inside herself, gathering enough wetness to make her fingertips slide easily over her clit. He snaps another picture as she stares at him, and then she lets her eyes drop closed as she matches the two motions of her hands to tease them both.

When she opens her eyes again, Kaidan is leaning back on the bed, his omnitool off and his head tipped back. She swipes her thumb over the tip of his cock and he twitches in her hand. He looks back at her and she takes the opportunity to pull her fingers up to her mouth. She slips them past her lips and cleans them with her tongue, still teasing him with the other, and she nearly laughs when he mutters a single heartfelt  _ “Fuck.” _

She puts her fingers back between her legs and then offers them to him instead, and he accepts them with a groan. He twirls his tongue around them until her taste is gone, and then he grabs her upper arms to haul her into his lap. She climbs onto him, trapping his cock between their bodies, and he falls back onto the mattress with a groan.

She sits up and grinds against him, coating his cock in her wetness and making his muscles flex. She runs her fingers across his abs, through the dark hair that’s thickest under his navel and over his pecs, and then rests her hands on the bed on either side of his head. She nips his lower lip and continues her slow movements over his cock, and he grasps her ass to encourage her to move faster.

When she refuses, smirking as his blissed-out expression shifts into frustration, he bursts into action. He flips them, pinning her to the bed with her hands above her head, wrists caught up in one of his hands. She wraps her legs around his hips and continues grinding, and he bites her neck just hard enough to make her moan but not hard enough to leave a mark.

His lips are hot against her skin when he says, “How did I get so lucky?”

Her breath catches in her throat before she’s able to respond, “I just can’t resist that ass, Kaidan.”

He releases her hands as he bursts into laughter, sitting up and studying her for a moment before deciding something. He grabs her hips and flips her over, and she holds herself up on her elbows while he grabs a condom from the bedside table. He rolls it on and then slides his cock inside of her with one firm motion.

“Shit, Kaidan,” she moans, and he rumbles an agreement before he starts to move. He grasps her hips to hold her still and sets a fast rhythm that makes her grit her teeth against the noises she wants to make.

He thrusts unerringly against the perfect spot inside her, and she holds herself up on her hands for as long as she can against the onslaught. When her arms give out, he slides one hand from her hip to her breast and lifts her, holding her back against his chest. She bites her lip to stay quiet and reaches behind her to clutch Kaidan anyway she can. One hand finds his hair and holds on tight, the other scratches at his arm until she remembers what started all this in the first place.

It’s harder to do this with one hand, but she manages all the same, pulling up her omnitool’s interface and holding it above their heads to get as much of her body in the picture as she can. Kaidan groans behind her, fingers tightening on her skin, and bites the back of her neck just before she snaps the picture. She bites her lip again, shuddering, and puts her hand over his.

She comes with his name whispered on her lips, and he lets her fall forward onto the sheets to relax. He grabs both her hips then, gasping for breath, and muffles his groans as his balls tighten and he follows her over the edge. He collapses forward, barely catching himself from putting his full weight on her back.

He kisses the back of her neck as he relaxes, nuzzling into her short hair, and she sighs softly before pushing him away so she can roll over. He collapses onto his side and opens his arms for her, and she lets him pull her against him. 

“Hey, smile,” she whispers, holding her omnitool up one more time.

He groans again, this time in embarrassment, and tries to hide his face, pressing his nose against her cheek. She giggles and takes the picture anyway.

“We should get a vid camera in here,” she mutters, almost to herself. Kaidan’s hand interrupts her train of thought when it cups her cheek and turns her head toward him. He kisses her, holding her face against his, until she starts to giggle.

“You’re going to kill me,” he says, very seriously, and her giggles come faster.

She curls against him, closing her eyes as he runs his fingers through her hair. “I certainly hope not,” she says. “I have plans for you.”


End file.
